It is known that hybrid components can be employed in vehicles. Hybrid components usually relate to the combination of different materials in a component. Thus, it is already known that metal components are provided with molded-on injection-molded portions in order that corresponding different properties can be produced in the different portions. It is also known that plastics materials are equipped at least in part with fiber reinforcements in order to achieve greater mechanical stability in these fiber-reinforced portions.